Sugar Cubes and Poison Lies
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: the long awaited tale for my BBxKira audience: L's thoughts on these two little "lovebird's" relationship. But tread carefully, because Lawli has a few feelings of his own when it comes to Light, and he's not so eager to share him with his copy  LxL BxK


_**A long time ago, many of you asked for this. And since it gave me a chance to truly experiment here, I went for it. I do hope the results will be a good story for all of you lovely people.**_

_**So, here it is. L's thoughts on Beyond and Kira, their convoluted relationship as a whole, and several other sickening things I can't even describe. Don't read if you have a weak mind, or stomach XD**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

There were no marks on his tawny skin. Indeed, the curve of his spine was completely unblemished, and L delicately ran the pad of his forefinger down the raised ridges, careful not to wake the sleeping teen laying unconscious on the bed. He stopped at the curve of a backside, covered by pristine sheets, and frowned. He knew there were no bruises or slashes there, yet he could imagine the vivid lines that seemed to possess Light's richly hued flesh, even when healed. They were marks of ownership, long vanished, but each one was as fresh to his eyes today as they had been weeks ago.

L clenched his fingers, and the teen grumbled in his sleep, rolling onto his side. Cotton sheets slid down his waist, barely clothing the dip between his legs, and the detective stared without hesitation. Rippling with sinewy muscles and veins, they were nothing like his own pale, spindly limbs. They were beautiful.

…._he _was beautiful.

Touching a sloping cheek, L felt the curve of aristocratic bone structure beneath his fingertips. Light was like Christianity's fallen angel, if only just in looks; touched by God, his skin glowed from within as if lit by heaven's light, kissing it with a caramel hue brightened by hints of peach and cream. His high cheekbones were framed by a tussle of mahogany hair, and L let one of the strands touch his palm, its color nearly black in the dim light of the room. "Light-kun…"

Yagami Raito. Light-kun. He was unearthly beautiful, his godly visage matched only by the brilliance of his mind. But such was the truth of the world. There were those who walked the Earth, bearing a countenance that portrayed the wickedness within their hearts, or the rare kindness when it did come abound. And then there were people like Light, L thought. Blessed with beauty, their faces were nothing more than pretty masks, concealing the twisted monsters that hid beneath. Light though…..he was the ultimate monster.

"…hnn…" the teen shifted on the bed, a look of confusion crossing his features in the throes of sleep. "Be-haa, no….."

L cupped his face, leaning over him. "Hush Light-kun…it's all right." Murmuring a few more words of comfort, he waited till cinnamon lashes stopped fluttering before removing his hand, watching a peaceful look descend once more on that golden face. In sleep, the boy's beauty was truly innocent, possessing none of the monstrous wrath L knew seethed deep inside.

Only when asleep could he view the angel at his purest.

"…nnn…" the teen's head fell to the side, exposing a curved neck. Graceful, the swan-like arch was a rich line of sun kissed flesh, streaked by paler sections of ivory from the filtered moonlight that peeked into the room. L shivered, licking his lips. Light was no god, but Lucifer reincarnated to human form was an option he was considering.

"…..it would certainly be fitting." Frowning, he carefully shifted his mouth to the smooth column. Touching such lustrous flesh had to be a sin….to taint such innocent beauty, marring gold with black. L kissed the planes of cream and bronze, holding himself aloft over the brunette and moving down his throat. He was damned already, after all.

Tendons and velvet tickled his lips, the former studding itself with goose bumps as he carefully settled two rigid canines to the hollow of Light's throat. They didn't pierce, or even graze. Just a careful touch of the points to caramel skin. That alone was enough to make the detective yearn, and his mouth formed a throaty growl of approval. He wanted so desperately to wake Light up, make him feel the sinful pleasures threatening to rip them both apart….but he didn't. In sleep, he didn't have to acknowledge it. He could pretend not to notice the cracks beginning to mar the façade Light had built, and the bruises and cuts that refused to relinquish their hold on supple limbs.

L smiled bitterly. No one noticed, no one but him. He doubted that the teen himself was even aware of how much he knew. "…what have you been doing, Light-kun?"

Light didn't respond, dead to the world, and L took a soft breath, filling his every sense with the aroma. Coffee…that was typical. Light drank enough of the drink so that the rich smell of ground beans remained a permanent addition to his person. It was cut by the tart scent of…L frowned, feeling a pang. Of course. The forbidden fruit. How macabre. But what was that strange after scent? He forced himself to inhale deeper, and flint eyes turned stony, lowering into razor slits. Familiar, but tainted…..the sweet aroma was carefully masked by Light's natural musk, almost completely hidden from view. No one would normally detect it, even under such close quarters. "Light-kun…" L pulled away, gazing down at the teen, "you are playing a very dangerous game…."

Strawberry. A highly popular fruit, used in several concoctions. He savored many of them daily. This wasn't mere strawberry though. It was sweeter smelling, like jelly… "Or jam." Teeth sank into a pale thumb, nibbling away. Jam. Strawberry jam. Banned at the investigation headquarters, and due to careful observation L knew not a speck of it dwelled in the Yagami household. Yet the aroma of strawberry jam clogged his throat and nose, worse now as he was painfully aware of it.

A common deduction would be that the teenager had merely been sampling a treat that, at least in part, contained the sweet. Were it anyone but the brunette laying dormant beneath him, that would've been L's natural conclusion. But Light didn't eat sweets. He avoided them like the plague, if he was going to be completely honest. Potato chips, fast food; Light would partake in either of those, though not as often as was considered common for most people. Sweets, however, didn't mesh well with Light. They were always avoided, and L had caught more than one scathing look being shot at the mound of confections he consumed daily. So the very idea of anything as sweet as jam going within the slightest inch of Light's personal space was…..ridiculous. Unless forced into its presence, he wouldn't dare go near it.

L hooked his forefinger into his mouth, sitting beside Light's golden frame on the bed. "How long….?"

Years ago, he'd known a boy who had had a love for strawberry jam. He'd been one of those bred in the folds of Wammy tutelage, but unlike those who'd followed him, he had gone rogue and turned on all of the teachings that each lettered child was drilled with. Insane, born with a strain of madness that L had never seen before in a human being, the orphan fixated on him. B had been determined to be everything L was, but….not. Mirror mirror; he showed only the darkness, never the good. L cringed, glancing at Light. The LABB case had been his attempt at forever ruining him, by creating a case he couldn't solve. And he had almost succeeded. Almost. His attempts to close the case with suicide went up in flames, and he'd been left with vicious scars marring his face and chest. Skin grafts hadn't even been able to repair all of the damage.

The boy, known to the Wammy House as Beyond Birthday, had died in prison at the beginning of Kira's tirade upon the Earth. Heart attack, just like all the rest. L had felt more than relief when the news had reached his ears. He'd been…freed. B was his shadow, the monster that dwelled within his closet and made the skeletons dance and jingle. Nobody knew as well as him the horrors B was capable of…at least, that was what he thought. L stared at Light, all supple curves and gleaming skin. He would captivate even the devil incarnate.

He feared that the teen had done just that.

It seemed so utterly out of the realms of possibility though. Beyond Birthday was dead. Kira, Light himself, had killed him. Of course, he couldn't fully count on that until he'd heard it from the murderer's own lips, but the prison guards and doctors had all agreed; B was dead when they placed him in that body bag. Dead, gone, unable to torture another soul ever again.

L curled his legs up, hugging them loosely. Why then did he feel this sudden surge of worry? There was nothing to even suggest that Beyond was still alive, much less that he and Light had ever made contact. The only thing even remotely out of place was the tainted scent of Light's skin, and there was surely a logical explanation for that. Perhaps he'd been sampling a new shampoo or body wash, or Amane's perfume had rubbed off on him.

…blast it all, he wished he could believe it was that simple. He paid close attention to Light, and all of his daily habits. The brunette used the same shampoo and soap day in and day out; vanilla. Rather plain, but it blended well with his natural scent. And Amane, while a fan of strawberries, never wore any perfume smelling of them. Her contact with Light had been limited to the scarcest of visits anyway. L had no intention of sharing the teenager. He was a possessive man. It was one of the few things B and he had in common.

"Hnn…" L bit down on his finger. That in itself was a horrifying thought. Beyond was a copy, and a failed one at that. He wanted what he couldn't have, what he _wouldn't _have…why was he thinking of Beyond in a present tense? His detective brain whirled, cogs churning as he desperately replayed his thoughts. It didn't seem possible, and L loathed thinking about it. But he knew, and he had the strangest feeling that he was missing something important. "What could it be?"

A soft bump vibrated his thigh. Glancing down, he froze at the sight of caramel fingers splayed out across his jeans, the curved end of blunt nails digging relentlessly into the fabric. L let his gaze wander upwards, until they were once more analyzing Light's masculine features. They were delicate, but not feminine; just graceful enough to give him a ball joint doll quality, what with his flawless skin and chocolate lined eyes. Light no longer looked peaceful though. His face was contorted, twisted in something akin to fear. "Light-kun?" L leaned down and cupped his chin, holding that supple face in his hands like a prized gem. He didn't want to create a single mark upon that godly visage.

No. That was a lie. L smiled cynically, twisting Light's face to the side to bare his profile. He wanted to hurt him, abuse him. He was too…pure. Kira didn't deserve to have a face created by angels. He was a monster…..but if there was one thing his work as a detective had taught him, it was that the greatest of monsters never revealed their true nature.

Fingers clenched Light's jaw, smoothing velvet flesh. Lashes fluttered with the move, but still those bewitching eyes remained closed. L traced one of them with his fingertip. For quite a few weeks now, those golden-red irises had been wide, full of innocent naivety. It was such a change from the passionate fire L had seen upon first meeting the teen. What was once dark, enraged, and dripping with arrogance had morphed into a shining, bright eyed beacon of hope, completely innocent to the darkness of the world. Kira…was gone. Or rather, he was faded, just like the bruises L knew speckled the hidden underside of Light's thighs. L frowned. Odd that he'd never placed the marks in familiarity with Light's hidden agenda.

And yet they were linked, weren't they? Light had tried to hide them, but he'd seen the cuts and marks peeking out from beneath the neckline of his shirts. He recognized their purpose; possessiveness, shown in its rawest form. "Someone possessing Kira," L mumbled. That was just as unlikely as Beyond being alive. Kira was proud, arrogant. He'd never allow himself to be marked so cruelly. It went against everything he taught, and all the evidence L had gathered. But then again, he had never expected Kira…Light…to willingly give himself over imprisonment.

L shook his head. Light had claimed it was a ploy to prove his innocence, because he wasn't Kira. Ha! What rubbish. He didn't have the evidence yet, but his gut told him that Light was Kira. He'd seen it in his eyes.

Of course, that brought its own wave of problems. There was no proof to be found, because while Light was Kira….Kira was gone. The memories, his presence, everything. There was nothing within the boy next to him to suggest that he was an insane mass murderer hell bent on becoming God of the new world. Something had changed in that prison cell. Mere weeks after the wounds littering his flesh had begun their retreat, so too had Kira. He was blown away in an instant, and the cobwebs of blackness had been ripped from Light's mind. All that was left were the remnants. Occasional flashes in his eyes, a dark shadow overtaking his face. But no more than that.

Light mewled again in his sleep. "Light-kun, hush," L murmured, allowing himself to run his fingers through those glorious tresses of silk. Kami, Shinigami; a being had taken away Kira and replaced him with the angel lying in his bed. But Kira was never truly gone. He merely slept, and L could feel it in his heart. Kira would return. Light…would return.

Perhaps the real issue was not Kira's return then, but the time frame. How long did he have? The threat of Kira, the real Kira, returning was heavy on his shoulders, and it made his fingers still their trek through soft hair. This moment of peace would go to hell sooner or later, and L really wasn't looking forward to the fallout. Things were even worse than he'd been imagining if….._he_…was involved.

"Beyond," he whispered the name, as if it were treason to speak it any louder.

Considering the past, it should've been.

For as long as he'd known the boy, B had been a copycat, always eager to take him down and slaughter him to pieces. Physically, mentally; it made no difference to him. He was a monster of psychological warfare, and a beast with any manner of tool. On one of his many visits to Wammy's House, L had seen the dark haired child stab a cat through the eye with a rusty nail, then gut him and stuff his body with homemade preserves. L grimaced. And that had been at the age of seven. Beyond had gone on to do far more despicable things, the LABB Case being his moment of 'glory'. Or so he'd thought.

L plucked the cup of tea off the nightstand beside the bed, staring drolly at its dark brown contents. The color reminded him of Light's eyes. He quickly took hold of the bowl of sugar cubes that had rested by the cup and dunked them in, one by one. Sugar was sweet, much like the lies that had dripped off Light's tongue before his imprisonment. So many things Light had told him L was sure were complete falsehoods. He recalled one instance where the brunette had paid him a visit in the hotel, his skin flawless, save for the purpling bruises crowning his shoulder and wrists. Light had been careful to keep them hidden, his face a mask of pleasant banter; L had known better. There was no hiding the sexual undercurrents of aroused fire in his gaze. Light had been possessed, and his very body betrayed him with its arrogant longing.

He'd tasted blood, and he wanted more.

The tea burned his tongue, sugar clouding his senses like unyielding tar. He wanted to spit it out, cleanse the taste with a piece of cheesecake, or maybe a fruit tart. Yet he suffered in silence, drinking more. It was familiar, the sensation of bitterness tainting his mouth. L spared a glance at the sleeping brunette, eyes hooding to cold slits of iron. Ironic, how much Light and his addiction had in common. Both deceivingly pure, but in the end who was to say that there wasn't poison laced within the pristine white?

He was a fool for yearning for that poison. But it went deeper than that, he knew. Light's every touch, his silver tongue and golden eyes…..L wanted them. They were his. He'd staked his claim first. There could be no Kira without L, because they were two entirely different sides of the scale. Faux justice, and grisly truth. Nothing could change that. But there in the middle, L understood. Where there was good and evil, there was also the threads of insanity connecting, making the scale teeter back and forth, endless in its dance macabre.

….B was that insanity.

"Nghh….Ryuu-Ryuuzaki?"

L felt the stirring before he heard the words. Blinking, he sat down his cup of tea and held back a shudder. There were two golden brown eyes staring at him, overcast with a dusky array of mahogany lashes. For a moment they were flecked with rage, red speckles, and yet as soon as he honed in on them there was nothing left, all save for the weary dregs of sleep and confusion. "Ryuuzaki?" Light shook his head, rubbing a palm across those glorious orbs. "You're still awake?"

He didn't answer. The sheets clothing Light's frame had dipped low, baring the nude contours of his chest and shoulders. L raked his eyes across them, hesitant. Where the moonlight glimmered on Light's skin, it turned to pearly gold, making him glow in the light. So…beautiful. And so very, very dangerous. He tempted L like the snake and Eve, urging him to sink teeth into that taut flesh and taste the succulent innards.

No…that was wrong. That was very wrong….

Or was it?

"Light-kun knows very well that I don't sleep," L murmured, scooting over to accommodate the teenager. Light frowned, silky lips dipping thoughtfully at the corners. L stared at them, darting his gaze across the mild expression. How could a mere suspect be so…so…

"Ryuuzaki?" A slender hand waved before his face. "You're staring at me. You know I hate when you do that. It makes me feel like you're scrutinizing me."

Perhaps there was the answer right there. Dear, twisted Light-kun was not a mere suspect. He was the pinnacle madman, the ideal case of L's career. There was only one other that had ever torn at L's mind the way Light did, and he was dead. _Dead_. Buried six feet under, corpse rotting, his carcass burning in hell with only the bones and boogeymen to keep him company. But he couldn't rely on that knowledge anymore. It was faulty. No matter what he told himself, his gut twisted every time he looked at his fair captive, and that overwhelming sense of possession just wouldn't die. And the chains and cuffs did nothing to soothe his battered nerves.

Light was his. He was in his grasp, no one else's. B was gone. The monster couldn't haunt him now. L would hunt down Kira, finish this grueling war, and Light would belong to him and him alone. No one would ever take him from him. Ha…how he wished things were that simple. L had seen the marks and cuts on Light's flesh, back before his imprisonment. They were crude, but yielded a finesse and hunger he knew all too well. He'd seen it with every trip to Whammy's. Only one man on earth had every made such telltale marks.

L wrapped pallid fingers around Light's wrist, jerking him forward. "Light-kun…."

He had no proof B lived. No shred of evidence pointed to the monster actually being real. In all of recorded history though, when had that ever stopped people from believing?

No struggling, or even a complaint towards the bruises they both knew would bloom like weeds on Light's golden flesh. The brunette let himself be drawn close, tiger eyes narrowing in confusion. Yet he didn't ask. L knew there were thousands of questions rolling around in that genius mind; each one fluttered rapidly across his face. Light had once been so good at masking his emotions. Masks were his forte. Now that skill had all but vanished. The prowess was there, but it was weak, degenerated. L could see into him as if the skin he was touching were nothing but glass. Clear, and easily shattered.

"Have you had any dreams lately, Light-kun," L inquired, resting his legs on the bed and bringing Light's own to crouch between his splayed thighs. Light didn't seem to notice. He was less inclined towards his former paranoia. "Dreams are, after all, windows into the psyche. If analyzed, we might be able to find a clue towards the Kira case."

Instant annoyance. It pleased him that he was the only one to draw such responses from the pretty brunette. "Quit beating around the bush. You're wondering if my memories," oh how his tongue prettily barbed the word, "are coming back. My memories as Kira. Which don't exist, by the way, considering I'm not Kira!"

Staring at him, L draw his pale thumb down the inner flesh of Light's wrist. No scars, bruises, or anything similar. It was a startling contrast to the marks he had seen before Light's incarceration. They weren't missed. No one was allowed to touch what was his.

He was a selfish human being. He took and he took, claiming cases, titles, the lives of innocents and monsters alike. Never had he denied it, and he had no intention of starting now. Yagami Light had caught his eye the moment he had set eyes on his picture. That same moment, he'd known. Light was Kira. His adversary. His. L had done everything in his power to ensure the boy's permanent station at his side. Employing him to hunt down Kira was nothing more than an alternate route to watch him, and see more of the brunette's unholy beauty. Light throwing himself into solitary had been a true treat. Complete freedom to watch him, hour after hour…just the two of them. He would be the only one on young Yagami's mind.

For now, his hopes were coming true. Light and he spent their time together, and there was nothing on the boy's mind save for the case, and L himself. Light literally thought of nothing else. He was a dedicated human being, and passionate. Once he focused on a course, he remained on it.

Really, L should have been pleased. He had what he wanted. Light was his captive for as long as he deemed appropriate. Trouble brewed under the surface though, tearing at his heart with each glance of those dark brown eyes to his own stony grey. Hungry, it tore at him now, made him entirely too aware of the ticking clock hanging over their head. Light was Kira. Kira was Light. The two beings were not separate, despite whatever the boy on his bed had done. Kira's title may have been handed off to another, but it belonged to Light. It was his.

And Light was the kind of man who never gave up something that belonged to him.

"Light-kun, your arguments are pointless. I can prove that you are Kira. You and Amane both." L leaned closer to Light, inhaling his rich scent through his nose. Coffee and apples were an intoxicating blend, plucking his every fiber and wringing it taut. But he couldn't escape that damnable tint of strawberry jam. L growled, and it wafted across his tongue. It shouldn't be there. It didn't belong. Logically, there was no point to its presence at all. B was dead. He and Light couldn't have had any contact. The teenager had been in his custody for months, never once abandoning his side. There was no bloody sense to it, at all! "….you smell sweet."

Light flushed, pushing his chest. Escape was futile, not that the boy really knew that. "I'm handcuffed to you. That's not surprising, Ryuuzaki. You eat nothing but sugar."

L didn't bother to correct him. "Light-kun." He grasped the brunette's cheek, dipping his fingertips into the harsh bones beneath their pliant covering. "Strawberry jam…your scent reminds me of it."

"Jam?" Squirming in his hold, Light grappled for his hand, trying to push away the spidery fingers. "Why in the world would I smell like jam? You know very well I don't eat it." Frowning, he jerked his jaw away. "Ryuuzaki, you haven't been sneaking treats again, have you? You know I hate it when you eat in the bed!"

Nothing…L eyed Light closely. He couldn't see any familiarity with the mention of strawberry jam, not a bit. He was tempted to tell Light more, perhaps bring up the BB Murder Case. See if that stirred a reaction from the boy.

Kira had murdered Beyond Birthday, dealing him a fatal heart attack according to the coroners. His body had been dumped into the nearest grave, and L had never bothered to exhume him. He deserved to remain rotting in the ground, bones yellowing amongst the worms and bugs. L knew one thing though, better than anyone; B was clever. He had always known how to manipulate the game to suit his own interests, going to any means necessary. If anyone could fake their own death, and walk away unscathed….it was him.

Frowning, the detective ignored Light's persistent babble about eating in bed, mind tacked in turmoil.

He'd never seen B's corpse. Really, he'd never even taken the time to visit his grave. Call it ignorance, or stubborn refusal, but he didn't want to see that…thing's body. B was dead? Good. Let him stay dead. L was overjoyed. No more skeletons in his closets, save for those of his cases. They were predictable, safe. B was not. B was everything he hated, loathed, wanted to see eradicated from the world. He was a psychopath, on an entirely different level than Kira. Kira killed out of a warped sense of justice. B killed for pleasure. The bloodlust was thick inside him, tainting his innards black, driving barbed wire around his heart and wounding it to a point of insanity. To think that that monster may have touched Light….L grimaced.

"I have not been eating sweets in bed," he broke through Light's tirade, calmly noting the relief on his face. An OCD prone serial killer. Delightful. "Can Light-kun think of any other reason as to why he might smell like jam?"

"Of course not!" Pushing the sheets aside, the brunette teen sat up fully on the bed. "It hardly matters anyway."

"…I suppose….." L hunched forward, legs against his chest. From what he could tell, Light was telling the truth. Unveiling the truth was far easier without those foolish masks in the way, an issue that hadn't bothered him since Light's time in solitary. But it was at that time that his memories had faded, Kira's presence too. Both had gone missing in the purity of his new self. L wasn't inclined to be angry about it, as he had been given leeway to stake his claim on the teen.

For a split second, his mind nagged him about that point. Logic in his mind said that he'd only been able to claim the teenager after his memories were gone, and Kira forgotten. Without Kira, Light wasn't truly….Light. He was a mere shadow of his former self, a self that had already been touched. Possessed. Those marks, all the cuts and bruises. They spoke of the truth. That was a truth he couldn't, no, wouldn't accept. Because it wasn't true! B was dead, and he had no claim on Light, Kira. Why would he? The two had never met! L drummed that into his skull, refusing to let it disperse. B was gone, buried…..he was dead…..he'd never seen the corpse…Light had been marred with the cuts and bruises of possession, ones he knew all too well….

…..was it possible? Could B really be ali-

He stopped those thoughts dead in their tracks. Sheer insanity. Thinking about it only made the beast fester, plot itself deeper into his mind. B had used the same tactics years ago. He wormed his way into L's soul, floundered about, taking the role of the boogeyman to its finest level. He'd hid under the beds, tortured his cohorts and struck terror into the hearts of those who met him. He truly was a monster. L had far too many memories of the doppelganger uncurling himself from the shadows, insane gleams in his eyes, and lips furled back in the wickedest of smiles. Blood crusted his fingers, drying under his nails. Jam smeared flesh, staining locks of his hair and twisting them into ragged spikes. He was like L….but not….he was horror incarnate.

L hated him.

And he was dead. There was nothing to remind Light of. He had no memories of his deranged other ha-B, because there was nothing to remember. And if by some miracle, he was alive…..

L looked at the teenager beside him, drinking him in. His body glowed in the moonlight, angelic features cloaked in the innocent folds of white. Between them, the handcuff chain gleamed, looping on the sheets and connecting their wrists with twin circlets of metal. It kept him there, Light, imprisoning him at L's side. "….Light-kun…." he moved out of his crouch, adopting a spindly grace that had the teen blinking.

"….yeah, Ryuuzaki..?"

Mine, mine….not his, mine….L touched the brunette's jaw, fingering silky bangs. No mark on his face, never a tarnish to that golden beauty. Light recoiled, unease clouding his eyes, but there could be no change. Not now, and not ever. He wouldn't relent, not without a fight. Ghost, corpse, unholy wretch from the grave, he didn't care. B couldn't have Light. "…I want to taint you," he whispered, dragging Light into the fold of his arms. Balking, Light shoved at him, worry flitting away and replaced with outright panic. He was an innocent again, carnal pleasures forgotten when Kira departed. This was new. It was all L's. That was enough to dissemble the edge, and L pushed forward, pressing pallid lips to smooth gold.

They were as pliant and rich as he'd dreamt. But Light was far less willing, pushing desperately at L's chest. L ignored the beating limbs, catching them in a hand and pinning both behind him, his tongue pushing into wet heat and tasting the slick interior. He tasted like Heaven's milk, sweet but decadent, and the detective swirled the muscle across Light's, earning a strangled gasp.

"R-Ryuuzaki-"

Music to his ears. L pushed him down onto the bed, hovering above him and looking every bit a saint, wrapped in the same glow and sheets as his captive. The irony was tragic. "Light-kun is far too tempting for his own good," L muttered, caressing a tan cheek. Light leaned away, yet there was something in his expression…..intrigue? Fascination?

Everything he'd been longing to see. Everything B couldn't.

The workings of that clung to his skull, begging for analysis, but he shoved them away. "I want you, Light-kun. And I'm quite accustomed to getting what I want." The sheets were pried away, leaving Light naked save for his thin briefs. One time of many, L was thankful that the teen favored a more….lewd form of sleeping attire. Not that Light thought of his underwear's seductive qualities, but that was irrelevant.

Looking at him, hands curled against the bed, Light seemed to be attempting a comprehension of the situation at hand. "…..Ryuuzaki, I don't understand," he finally spoke. "You're acting like you…like you're physically attracted to me." A twinge of concern, and he leaned up on his elbow, curving away at the hip. L noted it as a defensive stance, though it was far too seductive to truly deter him. "But I'm not-you know-"

"Light-kun is trying to say that he isn't a homosexual," L stated blandly. Like gender preference mattered at all. They were above such common things. Their minds spoke of attraction, calling to each other from across the playing field. He was going to answer that call, with or without consent. "Even if I was inclined to believe you, which I don't, Light-kun can't know that he has no attraction to men, as I doubt you've ever had a male partner."

Light's face went bright red. So innocent. "You don't have to say it like that….and so what if I haven't? I think I'd know if I liked guys that way!"

L hid a smirk under his bangs, scooting a leg between Light's. This time he noticed, and he glared up at L reproachfully. "There's no harm in testing that theory. You'll never know conclusively if you rely on opinion alone."

"It's not a theory! I don't like men like that!"

The lie all but radiated off the teen. L knew very well that he enjoyed a male's company more than a female's. Amane was attractive, yet she never caught Light's eye. Kira was the one who played her, and that was a mere tactic of persuasion, keeping her firm on his side. And all those bruises hadn't come from female hands. The marks were too dark….too…possessive. A man had made them, speaking more about Light's sexual tastes than anything. He enjoyed a taste of pain, one B had been more than willing to give him.

…..no. L's brow furrowed with his hidden scowl, the fingers on Light's arm wriggling, clenching tighter. Taking control. The limbs were pushed up above his head, pinned to the headboard, L forcing a smile at the gasping teen. He could see it in his eyes. Light was enticed by all this, despite his aggressive words.

B had given him nothing. Nothing at all.

He would give Light everything.

"You're lying, Kira," he cut off another building tirade, his tone harsh. "You enjoy what I'm doing to you. In the dark recesses of your mind, you crave every bit of the pain you know I can give you." Darkly appropriate that. Light wanted to taste the danger and thrill he'd been forced into time and time again in the past. As if his memories called from within a caging of paper lined in red, begging to be ripped away and the monster unleashed, he so yearned to taste that blood. That danger. It had his macabre other half written all over it. Him and his fucked up teachings. He refused to accept that though.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuuzaki! I've told you that! And what the hell would you know anyway? God, you're acting like a sicko! Get off me!"

L merely tightened his hold, leaning over Light and breathing hard on his trembling lips. He was frightened. He'd caused this fear, the utter terror shining in those bright cinnamon eyes? Odd that such a sickening thing pleased him. "Your arguments mean nothing to me, Light-kun. And in the end, it changes nothing. I can see that you want this. Your eyes make it all too obvious." Light blinked at that, flushing , and L traced the delicate flush with his thumb. God, but he was beautiful. "…I will have you," he whispered, almost too low for Light to hear. "Kira, not Kira. You can lie to yourself if it pleases you, but I know the truth, Light-kun."

The truth…..what was the truth? Did he really know? All of his theories relied on Light being his own, an unclaimed possession. As much as he tried to accept that, it just….L snarled, startling the brunette. Dammit, no! NO! "You're mine," he pinned slender limbs higher up the bed, flesh meeting the headboard. "I'm going to show you, Light-kun."

"What? Ryuuzaki, no-" Light's cries of frustration were broken off once again, but this time, L didn't disconnect the kiss. It deepened, tongue pushing past Light's lips and swiping across flesh, tasting the warm scent that seemed to bleed through his skin. He savored it, the rich flavors melting in his mouth. "R-Ryuu-"

Those moans were intoxicating. "Light-kun." L withdrew his tongue and pressed a hand to Light's jaw, forcing it closed. "Stop fighting me. Feel what I'm doing to you." He slipped his knee higher up the bed, and it touched a cotton covered groin. Soft against him, he massaged it gently, keening gasps falling from the teen's taut lips. "You like this," L pushed harder, pleased when a strain began to appear across the front of the cotton briefs.

Light turned red in shame, pressing his face into a pillow. Weak murmurs of "stop" and "this is wrong" were mingled with his mewed, pleasured moans. Fingers twitched, trying to detangle L's hand from around his wrists, which only held on even more. "Ryuuzaki, don't do this," he pleaded. Silky bangs parted, and he glanced up at the detective, a red-brown eye shining pitifully. "This-this is rape….I know you don't want to do that. Come on, just let me go…."

Blinking, L caressed the swan like curve of his neck, heartbeat pounding under his fingertips. "It isn't rape if Light-kun wants it. Which you clearly do." He removed his knee from Light's groin, replacing it with spindly fingers that gave the bulge a flick or two. Light wriggled, trying to escape. "Your body is responding to my touch," L smiled, pleased. He could pleasure Light. He was in this bed, trapping Light to the surface, bringing him to the high points of insatiable lust. No one else. Just him.

"Ngh…o-of course it is," Light started to sweat, hips thrusting up to grind into those strong fingers. He looked furious with himself, doing it, and yet he pulled his face out of the pillow, still avoiding L's gaze. "I've never…."

"Never…what? Been touched?" L moved up to straddle those slender hips, applying light pressure to the covered erection straining between Light's legs. "…..I find that very difficult to believe."

"It's true! I'm a virgin!" And he looked horrified to admit it. "I've never done this kind of thing….."

Watching the embarrassment swirl in wide eyes, L kept his fingers moving between golden thighs. Light's responses were too fine tuned, too powerful, for that to be true. Of course, the fade of his memories had taken away all remembrance of his time as Kira, and with it, the memory of the bruises, endless pain. He didn't know he'd been possessed, because quite likely, those incidents had been mingled with his time as Kira, therefore vanishing upon his release from Kira's power. In a sense, he was a whole new being. Light didn't remember. "….if Light-kun truly hasn't done anything before, then isn't it appropriate that his first time be with a friend?" L touched his face, his neck. "An equal?"

Hesitating, Light actually seemed to ponder that. "…..equal?"

L released his wrists, sitting back on the bed and tugging Light up, holding him close. "Hai, Light-kun." He touched a hand to the base of his rigid spine, petting the flesh there. Light trembled, chewing on his bottom lip. There was no resisting though. Light was docile in his arms, a wide gaze still focused on his pale face, lashes dusking gold with copper. Such an unholy beauty…..his eyes alone could be considered forbidden fruit. They drew you in, enticed, spoke with their power words that no human lips could express. No one could resist…..not even the most dark and tainted of spawn.

That explained his and-his attraction.

Holding him by the waist, L dipped his fingers into the hollow points in Light's hips, working them in small circles. They were rather slight, but had just enough curve to entice. The skin wasn't pristine though, and he bent down to examine it. Several healed marks littered the area, sinking into the depression between his spread legs. L frowned, tracing one of them. Nail marks. Dozens of them. They were the only ones that had remained from the onslaught he'd come to the hotel with, never healing any more than into the thin, puckered lines he was tracing now.

Kira couldn't have been pleased. He wasn't the type to willingly sit by and allow anyone to mark him. "…..Light-kun is rather scarred, for someone who has never had sex before," L grit through his teeth. Goddamn, he recognized these marks…he knew them.

Light was rather distracted by the sensation of pale fingers between his legs, but he looked down at the marks. "Oh…..those." Brow furrowed in confusion, he frowned. "I'm not sure where they came from. Honestly, I barely even notice they're there."

What should've been a relief…only made him angrier. Light should've been fretting his obvious possession. He should've known where they had come from! How else was L to know and fight for his rights, if Light-L dropped his hands, head drooping so that long bangs covered his face.

…fight?

What was there to fight? Light's memories were gone. B was dead. Fucking dead, buried in the dirt. Those marks could've been made by anyone! He was throwing himself headfirst into the paranoia, letting his mind play tricks on him. Tricks B had known well, used on him all throughout their childhood. That monster….he was inhuman, in ways Kira could never be. But they were of the same breed, weren't they? Both hungry for flesh, exacting their own brand of insanity to ensure the feast of madness would go on, undeterred. L could easily imagine what B would've thought of Kira, had he ever met him. First anger, for his unorthodox methods. Anger would then bloom into intrigue, intrigue to fascinating, and fascination to….the unspeakable.

A lusting B was more dangerous than any other creature in the world. A lusting B would claim something he liked, as he'd tried to do to him throughout the years. Kira would be too high a temptation to resist. L knew that all too well. If that was every one thing he and B would have in common…..it was the thrall that swept them in.

Kira.

"Remarkable," he slowly drew his gaze upward, and Light shuddered under the cold black stare. "You have no idea? None at all?" The handcuff chain looped across his fingers as he crawled forward on the bed, making the brunette inch backwards until his spine hit the headboard. "I had thought that you would, seeing as how those marks could only have come from a person with very close contact to you, Light-kun."

Light's eyes flared, but not red. No, they merely widened with rage, and L half missed the bleeding sepia that once would have colored those inner depths when Light thought no one was watching. This gaze….the innocence was near sickening. "I know what you're implying, Ryuuzaki," Light growled. "And I already told you, I haven't had sex with anyone."

"None at all?" L cocked his head to the side, glancing at the bulge between Light's legs. All this, and it remained firm. Interesting. "Then where did the marks come from?" Touching his lips, he chewed on the tip of his forefinger. "Did Light-kun harm himself deliberately, to make me feel sorry for him? Or are you lying to me, perhaps to protect an estranged lover?"

…something deep in his gut told him that he'd spoken far too truthfully on that last one.

"Wha-I did no such thing! Where in the world would you get such a ridiculous idea?"

Calmly, he scooted closer. "Then you _are_ protecting a lover." Mouth turning up into a sarcastic smile, he patted Light's shoulder. "Really Light-kun, you could have just told me. I'm sure any man involved with Kira has to be perfectly charming." Or a complete homicidal maniac, hell bent on destroying anything he touched.

Light snarled, rage clouding his face and wiping away whatever ethereal effects the moonlight had on his golden body. "I DON'T HAVE A LOVER!" His hand lashed out, and time seemed to stop as it collided brutally with L's cheek.

There was nothing at first, but pain soon stained the whole of his face, spilling like syrup down his flesh. L touched his skin, feeling it hiss in protest. ….he'd been hit. Light had hit him, just like that. The rage had overflowed, sinking into a well of searing heat he'd only ever tapped a few times in the past.

Why hadn't he realized it sooner? Light, memories or not, still possessed that raw hunger that pushed him past normal bounds, spiraling him into a world of madness only few had ever had a chance to touch. The madness behind it all was…..this was B's world. Only his finely tuned radar could sniff out such insanity, and give it the fuel it needed to journey past all clinical bounds. Kira, under his tutelage, had the potential to become a monster unlike the world had never seen. He was already halfway there. Progress many have been stopped with his memories departure, but what would happen when Light regained them? When Kira returned once more, ready to reclaim his title and sink fresh into the pit B had thrown him into?

L shivered, and he realized, simple as that; not once had he denied B's existence, that whole time. Eating at him constantly, the virus that was his doppelganger plagued him ceaselessly, and now his claws had sunken into the one thing he'd ever wanted. The title, his accomplishments, they meant nothing when faced with the opportunity of a lifetime.

Temples throbbing, he looked at Light, drinking in his heaving chest and narrowed eyes. Memories or not, this was what L was missing. This was Kira.

Kira was his.

"…..say it again," L whispered. "Say it again, Light. Say you have no lover."

Light glared at him, beating away his hands when the detective yanked him away from the headboard. "I already told you that I-"

Two fistful's of sleek tresses were captured in L's hands, forcing the boy to look at him. "Say. It. AGAIN."

Visibly flinching at his frigid tone, fear overtook his tawny eyes. Beautiful that. He never imagined fear could be so-enticing. "I….I have no lover," Light looked anxious, clutching cotton between his fingers as he shook in L's arms. "Ryuuzaki, why is this so important to you….?"

L savored those words like they were a giant sundae, and Light's fear was the delicious, molten chocolate on top. "That's correct," he gently swept away lengthy bangs, tucking them behind the teen's ear. "Light-kun has no lover. You said it yourself, after all. You've never even slept with anyone." L's mouth quirked, and he brought Light's jaw up for a soothing kiss. Despite it all, there was a granule of truth in his words. Light had never slept with anyone, now had he? Kira had. Kira was the one who had submitted himself to the torturous presence of another, though he was loathe to admit it could be that monster. Light….he had no claim on him, contrary to the nail marks and healed wounds he was sure had come from a happy knife. The trick was…

He bit Light's lip, tasting the sweet flavors of blood and old coffee. If he claimed Light here, now, then even after Kira returned…..that small part would belong to him. "Light-kun…." L took him by the shoulders and pushed him back against the mattress, handcuff chain looped around Light's arms to prevent a protest. Looking at him, watching the reactions on his face, L pinched the waistband of thin briefs and drew them down Light's legs, chain prohibiting any attempt to retrieve them. Thick, pulsing flesh was revealed inch by inch, and he took it in hand without a word, gripping hard.

The battle would be won, if he could do this successfully. Nobody wanted a toy that was shattered beyond repair. He would break Light, tear away the madness and mold him to his own image. There was more than enough material to work with, since his mind has reset to an innocent framework after giving up his role as Kira. All it would take was some well placed effort.

"You're aroused." Stating the obvious, drawing Light's attention to his own cock, still in L's hand. He whimpered, fighting against the handcuff chain, trying to fade into the bed. Out of shame? Irritation? Lust? L went low, cool breath ghosting across the tip, and Light groaned. Lust it was. "Say you want it, Light-kun. I will give it to you, but first you have to say it."

Light shook on his mound of pillows and rumpled bedcovers, yet an honest plea was in his eyes. He wanted more, and the arousing "yes" he breathed through plump lips was all the incentive L needed to take him into his mouth, teeth grazing across the tip.

There would be no room for anyone else, half dead Shinigami or unholy monsters from the grave. Redesign, a complete breakdown of Light's stability, and Kira himself would be at the mercy of L.

"Oh God, Ryuuzaki-" Light bucked off the bed, moaning his pleasure into the pillow. L took more of the hot member into his mouth, years worth of gobbling sweets and inhaling oddly shaped fruits coming into play as he slid the tip down his throat, muscles milking a thing stream of precum from the blushing brunette. "Ryuuzaki!"

Tip of his tongue seaming the thin slit in caramel flesh, he covered what flesh couldn't be reached with his hand, starting a rough rhythm. Up and down, squeeze and release. Barely a minute in and Light was a sweaty, dripping mess, pleading endlessly for the release only L could give him. 'That's right, Light-kun. Only I can do this now.' L breathed in, the rush of cold air sending goose bumps up Light's chest. He closed his eyes, neck arching backwards, and the taste of cum filled L's mouth. Ah…he'd made him cum. L licked it away, scooting between slender legs and pulling one up around his hip. "You must have been very close to completion, Light-kun, to cum so easy."

The look on his face was one of complete shock. "Don't say it like that!" Light curled his legs up, chain clinking as embarrassed tears stung his eyes. "Dammit Ryuuzaki…"

"How should I say it then, Light-kun?" Three fingers smeared a dab of white on the sheets. "I made you climax. It's as simple as that." L's eyes darted from them to the teen, and, using his clean hand, he tugged down the zipper of his jeans. Odd how that caught Light's attention, panic evident in the way his wrists twisted under the chain.

"….what're you doing?"

L pushed them open; he wore nothing beneath. "An eye for an eye, Light-kun. I pleasured you, so it only makes sense that you should return the favor."

Light was nearly hyperventilating as L withdrew his cock. It was bigger than his own, thicker, and dripping clear fluid all across the pearl hued flesh. If his paranoid suspicions held any fact though, Light had seen bigger. There was one way B had even outmatched him, and that was it. Why that one detail stuck out to him now was unsure to the detective, but it didn't matter. He grabbed Light by the nape, dragging him down onto all fours. The tip of his cock touched his chin, dragging upwards, and Light writhed to escape it. "Ryuuzaki, please, I-I can't!"

"It won't bite," he replied dully. "Light-kun is being ridiculous."

He'd done this before, L was sure of it. Memories or not, there was no reason for him to be panicking. Surely once he started, the sensations would be familiar enough for him to focus on the task at hand. If not…well, he certainly wasn't letting him out of it. Those whorish lips were going to be his, no matter what.

Looking at his cock, Light ran his tongue across his lips. "I'm not sure if I can," he muttered. Hands still bound, he hesitantly leaned forward, mouth parting, and L groaned loud as Light swept his tongue across the head. There was nothing to suggest he remembered what giving a blow job was even vaguely supposed to resemble, so he chalked it up to natural skill as that mouth worked L's flesh with a perfect finesse, teeth scraping a faint line down his cock, tongue bathing the stinging lines in saliva.

"Light-kun-"

Light glanced up at hearing his name, lashes dusting his cheekbones, sucking harder on the length. L clutched his hair, strands twisted and knotted between his knuckles. Had this been what it was like, for his ever elusive doppelganger? Tongue tracing his veins, cheeks hollowed in, his cock sliding in and out, parting those bruising lips and Kira's groans soft in the air?

…..insatiable. Giving a small thrust of his hips, he watched Light gag and go scooting back, but he held tight to his hair and did it again. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, Light-kun," he groaned, paying no heed to the brunette's sounding yelp and doing just that. In, out, saliva and precum; they both stained him wet, and Light, grasping for any sense of control, only drew his mouth tighter together, forcing a searing well of pleasure to pool in L's stomach. That fucking mouth… he took one hand, the one with cum still falling in drops from his fingertips, and chased them in a line down Light's spine. For a moment he didn't seem to notice, and L pressed the index to his tight entrance. "A-ahh!" Light bucked away, cock popping from his lips whorishly as he turned rosy pink. "Ryuuzaki! What the fuck?"

"I have to prepare you, Light-kun. Otherwise I might accidently injure you." He noticed a twinge deep inside his heart at those words. Curious, he pushed his other fingers deep into Light, twisting them side to side. The sounding groan of pain sent chills down his spine, but it was joined by a dark entertainment. He could make Light suffer; that privilege wasn't exclusively another's. L could do it too. "My sincerest apologies," he said. "Did that hurt you?"

Panting, body lewd on the bed, the teen made a snapping lunge towards L's cock. The detective growled, and his digits hooked high, pressing hard that one spot that could turn Light into a keening mess. "That was very rude, Light-kun. You don't see me attempting to bite your private's off."

"N-no-" a hard gaze slammed through his mirror eyes, displaying every emotion L could've ever hoped to have seen. "You're r-rapin-" Light turned his face away, pushing down on the fingers. "Rapist!"

"And yet Light-kun thrusts himself onto my fingers."

L yanked all three out, cleaning them off on a curved backside. Light's entrance was puckered, raised to the touch, and he leaned clean over him, sweeping his tongue across the twitching muscles. His knee dug into the chain, metal snaking tighter around Light's wrists. Good thing, as he chose that moment to kick his feet and roll onto his back, bound arms writhing against a muscled stomach."…..interesting choice of positions." Indeed, he was craned over Light's chest now, his soft cock regaining a bit of firmness under L's stare. "But I can't fuck you like this, Light-kun. You'll have to allow me to maneuver around a bit."

"I don't want you to fuck me at all!"

L scowled at him, one flash of slate all it took to drive the auburn eyed boy into silence. "Every lie you breathe, Light-kun, only heightens my suspicions of you being Kira." Lifting long legs and spreading them, he crawled around the bed, settling between the limbs. "Those suspicions are quite high as is, considering you attempted to bite my cock off."

Light bristled with rage, far less intimidating than it was simply sexy. "Excuse me? You're the one who pinned me to a bed, out of NOWHERE, I might add, and decided you were going to fuck me! Oh, with or without my permission, can't forget that!"

His face went expressionless, and L stabbed his fingertips deep into a tawny thigh. Pliable flesh, warm beneath his fingers, the shade of honey under a golden dawn. He could devour it whole, if he wanted to. Taste the fluid that would smooth across his tongue, lick the marrow clean from Light's bones. He thought all this while yanking the chain away from his wrists, pushing himself firm to that wider pelvis. A perfect fit, not that that was a comforting thought. His body may have been his own, but just like the title L, he'd been copied in the past. Everything, from clothes to body type, could easily be changed to fit a pre-molded image. Whammy's had tried to do that, and honestly still was. Many attempts had failed…

L wrapped an arm around Light's neck, drawing his upper half off the bed and holding it to his own. "Permission or not, I've already staked my claim, Light." He nipped the edge of his jaw, suckling to bruise. Light whimpered, or was that because of the lack of honorifics? The Japanese had such strict codes, after all. "There's no point in lying anyway. You want this. Your body craves mine. You're only denying it out of some stubborn sense of pride." Moving higher, one hand holding himself aloft from the bed, other clawing through mocha strands, L purred. "I won't let you suffer due to your own pigheadedness. You'll see. I'll make this enjoyable for you. There will be pain, but it'll fade quickly, if you relax."

Their mouths clashed before the brunette could get a word in otherwise. He put up a fight; unsurprising. L wasn't concerned. In physical strength, he had the key advantage, a point proven as he crushed Light's arms between them, immobilizing him. "Stop struggling…" he reprimanded, working hips into his lap and pivoting his cock forward to slowly push into tight warmth.

The kiss muffled Light's screams, yet he could hear them; each one was coated in a layer of agony, turning the teen's irises into putrid layers of sepia and roan, charred to unrecognization. L grimaced, kissing him harder. He'd had time to heal, hadn't he? Any contact in the past would've left him looser, more welcoming, and yet he was screaming like a girlish virgin being plowed into the ground in some neighborhood slums. 'Not very enticing,' L thrust once, twice, each time going deeper into the soft body beneath him.

The horrible thing was…..it secretly was.

Balled fists hit his chest, nails scratching. L countered with a grunt and a brutal drive of his cock up against Light's prostate, flesh tearing in his wake. He smelled the metal, iron and rust, before the sanguine stained the cloth beneath their bodies, a sacrificial pool on the altar of justice. Light caught sight of it, and he struggled more, finally managing to arch into a perfect curve and sink teeth into L's lips. L sputtered, tasting blood, pushing him back onto the sheets to stare into his red splattered face.

"_AUUGHHHHHH_!"

An earth shattering roar tumbled from his throat, echoing across the bedroom. "Light-kun." Flinching at the sound, L kept him pinned to the bed, mercifully stilling inside him and taking that sloping cheek in his hand. "Light-kun, stop it. Stop it right now."

Light kept on screaming, those horrible, gagging cries. Watching him thrash about on the mattress, he deviated between wanting to make him scream more, or simply thrust his tongue down Light's throat until he choked on it and eventually stopped. Neither seemed like the best option at the moment, though bruising that golden column of Light's throat with his hands was also an intriguing thought. L shook that off quickly too, pushing both palms against a sweaty brow and teasing feathery bangs. They belonged more in the mind of a psychopath, his grand delusions. He was L. Thinking such things about a criminal in his custody, much less one he yearned to possess, was definitely unhealthy. "Light-kun, if you don't stop screaming, I'll have to make you."

"Fu-fu-" Light stammered through the shrieks, "fuck y-you!"

Deadpanning, wide eyes went curling at the corners, cold as stone. L calmly jammed a knee into Light's hip, pinning him in place, and pulled up his shirt sleeve.

_SMACK. _

He delivered the blow with unnecessary force, a mistake on his part. He underappreciated his own strength sometimes. Light's head whipped to the side from it, all sounds cutting off in favor of a horrified stare being turned onto the detective. L waited, hand lifted again in preperation for another. "Are you more calm now," he murmured. "I didn't want to hit you, but you really gave me no choice. You were behaving hysterically."

"Hy-hyst-"

"Hysterically." L lowered it, this time letting it smooth across the reddened half of Light's face. It was a tender touch, only marking in the way his nails followed the path his palm had made. "Light-kun refused to stop screaming, I imagine from the amount of pain he was feeling, and I took the steps I thought necessary in order to see you return to a more…..manageable state."

Light leaned away from the touch. "Fuck you," he groaned again, and it was then that L noticed the shifting of light across his flesh. Light was wriggling, trying to get comfortable, though his next move gave way to the sudden breath of pleasure he let purr in his throat.

L cocked a near hairless brow, cock throbbing inside the teen. A purr? …..that could only mean one thing. He smiled, pecking Light's neck. The pulse was rapid, beating to a racing rhythm all its own, and he drew the point above it into his mouth, swirling his tongue round and around. Triumph. The pain had been bypassed, and with it the initial panic. He shouldn't have been so surprised by Light's reaction, as he thought it over. Light was, in his own mind, a virgin, and penetration was a scary act. More so when the one doing the real fucking was his employer, essentially, and partner. He hadn't done a very good job of assuaging the teen either, not that he could do anything about that now. Better Light see a glimpse of his darkness, so he could rise up to the challenge. "You seem better…" he touched a hand to Light's backside, petting gently. Light moaned, thrusting up.

"Ryuuzaki-" his eyes fluttered between slitting half closed and staring full on at the detective. "You-re still a-ahh-rapist jackass! I didn't ask for this-nghh….."

He caught the words just as they were to slip his tongue. 'That's never stopped you before, Light-kun.'

….dammit. He was buried to the hilt inside Light, head caressing his sensitive prostate, and still his thoughts returned to the dark haired nuisance he couldn't seem to bury. L pressed his face into the juncture of Light's tawny shoulder, kissing the skin. He wouldn't think of it, he wouldn't. Light was his. He'd mark him, if need be, to emphasis that point. B-_someone_ had taken their claws and blade to Kira, marring his perfect skin. Blasphemy, considering his ideals of godhood. For someone to take Kira down like that, he'd have to find them an equal, at least on some subconscious level. Otherwise…he sooner would've died that allowed it.

"I'm going to move now," L heard himself whisper, and Light groaned, throwing his head back.

"Ryuuzaki…I-"

Pulling out, he rubbed his head across sensitive muscles, letting his cock sink back into that hot sheath inch by inch. The speed was deliberately slow; he wanted to see how long Light would last before he went completely over the edge. "Hush." L placed a finger over Light's lips, thrilled at the soft kiss it received. Returned affection. This was working out perfectly. Rape aside, Light seemed to be accepting him, at least in the terms of a physical lover. There'd been some mental debate about that. His sexuality was of no question. More cause for concern was L's own status, and the boy's innocence. Would he succumb to his urges? Would he allow himself to descend into the pleasure? L couldn't be for sure. Kira was a conondrum he'd had figured out, at least on a simple basis. Light was a whole new creature, and even after weeks of study, he was still uncertain about many things. For the moment however, things were going his way. Light wasn't fighting him, not anymore; in fact, the pleasure was taking over. L could see it in his eyes, and flushed cheeks.

But most importantly…..

L thrust home, cries of lust hitting the air. One was Light's own, dissolving into more as his arms went around L's neck, pulling him down to kiss and lick his neck. Interesting that.

The tempo he'd started didn't decrease in the slightest, instead gaining a new fervor as he pushed Light's legs up and over his shoulders, groaning at the slight angle shift. He couldn't possibly go any deeper. His balls were slapping Light's ass, flesh striking flesh a low purr, and Light was already bucking his hips up to meet his own, the stains of performance glowing in his neck and pulse points. Take him to hell, but he was so lovely. "Kiss me again," he moaned, and it came out more of an order than it should've. Nevertheless, Light obeyed, and L was beyond pleased. 'Already sinking into a submissive pattern….'

Create it now, drill it into his brain, and the puzzle would be complete. Light would have no reason to betray him, or seek out another, memories returned or not. L would make sure of it; he'd have no one else to go to. There would only be L and Kira, as it was meant to be. No teetering madness between, forcing the scale to wobble between them.

L fisted Light's erection, pumping the re-hardened flesh. There were no rules in this game. He was building a mansion of sugar cubes, sweet and tainted. Precarious, it only stood now on a false base of lies. Light was the one on top, ready to fall at a moment's notice. L felt no qualms about poking that delicate exterior, scraping it away until satisfied. The insides were what really fascinated him anyway. Underneath the shell, and all that innocence….Kira lurked. He only had to find it, and wait.

A dark laugh echoed in his mind. That could've been his mistake all along. There was no Kira without Light. If he possessed Light, then Kira would be sure to follow. But Be-L narrowed his eyes, a harder thrust drawing cries from Light's mouth. Light and Kira were the same, merely different aspects. B had only claimed the darker, as was his nature. He would take both. His woven lies of seduction would become truths. And once they did, it wouldn't matter if Kira returned. Light would be his. Kira would merely be the icing on the cake.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light's cry pierced his thoughts, and he looked down at the craning teen in his arms. Skin pink and gold, eyes wide and framed by luxurious lashes. Curvacious lips falling into moan after moan, and they all beared resemblance to his alias.

"…L." He cut in, turning Light's face towards him. "Call me L, Light-kun."

Oh, the nuances behind that were one too many to consider. He knew, oddly enough, that it was something B would've done. The sharing of a name was far less intimate with him, as he could see anyone's as he pleased, but his own….it was prized. Locked away. So was the law drummed into every child who passed through Whammy's House. For B to have shared his name, he would've have to have found Kira interesting enough to keep around, whether it was to toy with or something more. L held Light's member beyond a comfortable level, fingers holding too hard to the rickly hued flesh, and Light gasped for him to stop, all but pleading mercy. Mercy, upon L's bed. Once upon a time, B would've done anything to have switched places with Light, thrown him to the wolves to take what he deemed his. In a way, things weren't so different, save for now it was a duel between them. Not for each other's affections, however one sided it was.

No. Now it was personal. B had something L wanted, and he was going to take it from him, carving one piece away at a time if he had to. "I asked you to call me L….." his grip strangled Light's sex, and the brunette choked, eyes rolling up in his skull. He was close to another climax. "Not until you say it. I won't let you release, if you don't." Nicking a sloped earlobe, L breathed out, "and I know many ways to deny someone access to their completion. I wouldn't test me, Light."

Light appeared horrified, the innocent cast to his face breaking into frustrated tears. "You asshole-"

There was no time for useless pleas, or begging's to cum. One little letter, and he'd be more than willing to give Light what he wanted. "Do _not….test….me_." L dug his thumbnail into Light's tip, wiggling it around. Pain twisted his sweaty brow, highlighting it with faint lines. "You've been so good," he crooned, rubbing his thumb in a line down Light's cock, his own aching impatiently inside. He had his own climax threatening to spew forth. "It's one letter. Light-kun has permission to disobey my earlier orders regarding my moniker. I want you to say it. I'm asking you to."

No he wasn't. The darkness in L's mind bled throughout his skull, sloshing violently. It was an order, one to be obeyed and never questioned. That was the manner in which he worked. His own demands were kept locked away, all save for that one special, demonic little thing that never seemed to want to leave his chest. And perhaps it was B, whispering from beyond the grave, telling him to break Kira open and dissemble his cogs. Or a more telling theory….it was his own madness taking shape, fighting for a chance at freedom. L wasn't inclined to give it. Years with B hounding him had taught him one thing: madness was a truth you could never cut free, or hide. Not completely. He'd done a damn good job thus far, but in the face of his greatest foe, and perfect companion, L was feeling it lick his bones. He couldn't afford that. He wouldn't turn into a monster like B.

L was better than that.

"One letter….that's all…." gripping the base of his cock, he moved an inch back inside Light, grinding taut flesh against his molten inner walls. Light squirmed, cried his pleasure, clawing the sheets to ribbons with his fingernails. "Light-kun, stop being difficult. You have nothing to lose."

Light's head jolted up. "Ryuuzaki, I can't-" reaching now for his shirt sleeves, the brunette wetted his lips, moaning deep. "Come on…"

L flexed his hand, loosening enough for a sense of peace. "Will you say it?"

"..I….I don't…..Ryuuzaki….."

Consistent stubborness. He half wondered if it was some lingering aspect of Kira dwelling inside him, keeping Light's resistant pride in place. "If you won't say it, then I have no use in remaining like this." He began to pull out, manipulatively slow. "Light-kun obviously has no interest in-"

"L!"

Halting, the oozing sense of success flowed like a poison down his neck, coating his spine in miniature bumps and chills. "….did I hear you incorrectly?" Dragging it out a moment longer, L smirked down at his captive.

Light was desperate, needing, and it showed in the way he moaned that single letter again and again. "L..L, please, don't torture me. I need this-"

L admired him for a moment longer. Light was a beauty in sleep, innocence incarnate, but here he was a debauched spectacle, private and only for his personal view. The way those long legs hooked around him, drawing him close, was sinful splendor. Light's mouth, kissing across his lips and murmuring frantically, called to the elder man in a way no case had ever succeeded. "Hai, Light-kun. I am L." He started milking Light's cock hard and fast, several more powerful slams of his body against Light's rocking the bed. "Do you know who you are," he gripped the headboard, curved spine hooking even further up in the air. Light whined under him, the spell of climax washing over him.

"I'm Light…Yagami Light….."

L nodded, keen interest on his pale features as Light dropped onto the bed with a softly done cry, spews of white surging from the head of his cock and splattering L's chest and thighs. He looked at them, and a long stroke of white became a glistening sheen on Light's flesh. He had the brief flash of the word tainted.

Light was no longer pure. He was

The moonlight still awashed him with its glow, and he retained his tawny flesh and ocher eyes. He was every bit as gorgeous as he'd been in sleep. Just…..different. Again, L thought tainted. Climax overtaking, he thrust himself once more, enjoying the muscles clenching around him and drawing out his own milky essence. It went inside the teen, but trickles of it came out with his withdrawel, dripping onto Light's bent thighs. L shivered. They were one of many marks. Teeth wounds riddled golden skin from neck to shoulder, some even turning a faint purple in the hazy moonlight. There were claw marks too…..almost identical to the healed slashes forever coloring languid limbs.

…he'd marked him. Light belonged to him.

L's grin widened, and he hid it in Light's chest, tasting a drop of his cum. "Light-kun is rather worse for wear. I imagine he must feel very sore. Those bite marks certainly can't be helping." Resting his chin on a wirey muscle, he touched a particularly harsh wound. Light cringed, looking at it.

"You have some sharp teeth." He laid back without another word, a content gleam in his eyes.

L could barely contain his glee. No denial, no refusal to accept what had occurred in their bedroom, his bedroom…..nothing. Light had taken in the wounds and then dismissed them without a thought. No haunts of a possible previous lover coming to mind, or any ill conceaved plots. Light was…docile. Content to lay beneath him, in fact rolling onto his side and spooning against L's chest. Of course, he could sense that the teen was angry. He would be; he'd essentially been coerced into sex, after all. Yet no fists had been thrown, no attacks at all really, not after the first panicked lunge from polished teeth. Light had accepted it. Accepted _him._

"Light-kun is welcome to rest." Plucking the handcuff chain up, he grabbed a clean sheet that had been kicked to the edge of the bed and drew it over their bodies. Light seemed fine with it, though his gaze did flicker once to the gleaming metal coiled between them. L followed his gaze. "I promise, I won't attempt to bind you any further in your sleep."

Light grumbled, rolling away. "Better not…"

"You have my word." He patted the naked flank closest to him, and Light swatted at him lazily. L caught the hand, bringing long fingers to his lips for a kiss. "Sleep. Tomorrow we have work to do."

The brunette purred, and if that wasn't the most delicious sound the elder man had ever heard, he didn't know what was. "Does it involve you fucking me more? Because honestly, I'd like to know ahead of time, if so. A head's up, maybe a written memo. Anything."

Lips twitched. Light was automatically assuming there would be more encounters between them. He likely suspected that he'd been plotting such things, and the brunette would be right. But to bring them so boldly out in the open….it was an acknowledgement. No. It was _a triumph_. "Sleep for now, Light-kun. We have plenty of time to discuss our future actions together in the morning." Poison lies melted across L's tongue, and he purred brusquely beside Light's ear. "I won't let anything interfere with the case, of course. Our duties to the task force come first."

Light glanced at him over his shoulder, the dregs of exhaustion taking hold. "…..fine. But that's not the only thing we'll be talking about, L, and you know it. I want an explanation. And none of that hormone business. I know how your mind works." He was speeding, trying to get the words out before he fell into the land of dreams, and L chuckled, cutting him off. So talkative. Properly controlled, it could be very endearing.

"Light-kun is being annoying. Go to sleep." He turned away from him, curling up against the headboard. Light was half ready to protest, L could sense it radiating off his very being. Yet he didn't. Instead, he merely scoffed and closed his eyes, and all too soon he was breathing in faint whisps of air, exhaling just as softly. L turned back around, taking him in the moment he was in the clear, memorizing every inch of his body to photographic memory. Cum streaked flesh, which Light hadn't even bothered to complain about. Limbs jostled about on the bed, bone tired with exhaustion, and a face framed by sticky, blood flecked locks of red gold. Most attractively, the bruises and claw marks slashed lines of red and purple throughout the canvas of his body. Marks…signs. This flesh lying in puddles of sun kissed copper on his bed; it belonged to him now. Light had no other possessor that could step forth.

In a way, it was a very acient style of thinking, but effective all the same. It was another's lips and nails that had led to his first incriminating marks, and try as he might, L just couldn't displace the idea that maybe it was B running around out there. He was the only one who made marks like his, and the ones between Light's legs. He had Shinigami eyes, could see people's lifespans. He was a genius. Honestly, he was as intelligent as L himself. He could fake his death as easily as L could slip out of the cuff locked around his wrist. Which was a piece of cake, considering he had a mastery of lock picking under his belt, and he'd studied the great escape artists throughout history. He could fake his death, therefore so could B. The copycatting monster had to be able to play incognito, after all.

The similarities bled deeper. L was intrigued by Kira. B would be too, but for his own reasons. They both wanted to tear him down, pick him apart. Their methods, and paths, lay on completely opposite poles though. And B, the fucker, would take in any lost strays that intrigued him. The problem was, he didn't like to let go once he had them.

Well, he had no choice now. Alive, dead, it no longer mattered. L let out a tiny laugh, folding fingers in Light's tussled hairs. His…this was one thing B couldn't have. He'd been a storm cloud throughout his life, always hovering, ready to strike down anything that got in his way. Kira had been the catalyst between them, a common, linking thread. L tugged a single piece of choppy brown, rubbing it between his fingers. No more. Light was his. He'd taken him, marked him as his own. That was the way the game was played. If you couldn't keep up, then submit defeat and get off the board. He'd had Light in place the minute he sacrificed himself to solitary confinement, and the pawn had moved forward when his memories vanished. Here they lay now, together.

The web closed in. Sticky, shining, dewed with tiny dots of beaded crystal. L imagined them sprinkling onto Light's naked back, slickening his nail marks. It was perfect. Light had chosen him, though he doubted the teen would ever understand that. In enjoying his torment, and submitting to L's demands, he'd become a piece of white on the sprawling board that stretched across the horizon. Far away, B was crumpled into broken slabs. L bit his nail, loosened jeans parting to give a glimpse of his own ivory flesh. So alike….so different. To whom's didn't really matter anymore.

Light. Kira. They were his. His tower stood tall, and L retrieved his teacup, pouring himself a helping of fresh tea. Sugar cubes plunked the surface, and he held up a remaining one. Glistening in the moonlight, white and sparkling. He ground it between his forefinger and thumb, admiring the crystals. Light's skin in the night sky. A fallen beam of the moon child, Kira himself. Smiling, icy cold in the black and white shadows, he licked the sweet off his flesh, crumbles hitting a fresh wound on Light's back and gleaming in the fat drops of blood.

Beyond's darling possession was his no longer. L had given him the marks to prove it. Even the scents had shifted, sugar replacing the sickening taint of strawberry jam on velvety skin. L breathed it in, closing eyes.

Light was his, freely and forcefully.

Check and mate.

"….I win."

_**Yes, L is a fucked up bastard. It was interesting writing this side of him. He's like a tamer version of Beyond, just in complete denial due to how he was raised. But with a gift like Light, Kira, in front of him, and the threat of B possibly on the horizon, his walls broke down. He surrendered into his madness, and essentially took what he wanted.**_

_**Now let me explain about Light. He was raped. But in his eyes, it wasn't so much a hardcore thing as you, the audience, might be thinking. Without his memories of being Kira, he actually allowed himself to grow a fascination with L, and that translated into a sexual intrigue when the detective finally ignited the dynamite, so to speak. Everything was a chain reaction from there. He had a few moments of panic, yes, but who wouldn't in the face of sex with the great detective L? Or hell, with sex in general?**_

_**But yes lovelies, this is Lawli's POV on Kira and Beyond's relationship….well, kind of XD more a rant about how Lawli wants Kira for himself, but ah well. Twas interesting to write, that's for sure.**_

_**Review/comment please!**_


End file.
